deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scrooge McDuck VS King Dedede
Scrooge vs Dedede.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph Scrooge vs King Dedede.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Description Disney vs Nintendo which greedy and wealthy bird that will sometimes save the world will win? Interlude Wiz: Birds are extremly fascinating creatures and can accomplish some wierd things and these two have somehow how become wealthy rulers Boomstick: And really greedy but in despite of this greed they will do their best to protect their world from threats like Scrooge McDuck the richest business duck in DuckBurg Wiz: And King Dedede ruler of Dreamland Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle ' Scrooge McDuck Wiz: Once a upon time future business bird Scrooge McDuck was born in Glasgow Scotland as part of the Famous McDuck clan '''Boomstick: Orignally down in the dumps young Scrooge was forced to shine boots for a living until one day he was paid by a digger who gave him a U.S. Diamond this became his famous number one Dime ' Wiz: Inspired by his fortune Scrooge went to a mine in order to find a precious gold pot for his family while trying to find it he revicived news of his mother death and was bullied by the other miners who teased him about this event tying him to a smokestack Boomstick: Wow talk about a poor guy! Scrooge coundn't take the miners teasing any more and eventually cracked riping himself from the smokestack that was attached to a massive boilor that exploded and caused a big fire killing the miners Wiz: Scrooge built up his own fortune from that accident building up many gold mines and became an Uncle to his famous nephew Donald and eventually a Grand Uncle to Huey Duey and Louie he was now the richest duck in Duckberg Boomstick: Yeah he is now quite old but still packs the aglity and determination of his youth he now stores his entire fortune in a massive money bin rigged with douzens of traps to keep out intruders Wiz: According to Scrooge's attendant Gizmo Duck his exact total is approximately $607,386,947,522,000,000,000.36 and it continues to increase from Scrooge's treasure hunting exploits Boomstick: Oh my gosh the things I would with that money ! Wiz: Scrooge's weapon of choice is his cane and this thing is far more than a simple walking stick trust me he can use it to knock people out in a fight and hop over obstacles like some kind of pogo stick Boomstick: Yeah that cane can also be used for climbing and latching onto things and be used like a cricket bat to swing at foes this thing is freaking awesome ''' Wiz: Yeah Scrooge also carries a pistol should the worst come to the worst that can shoot normal bullets garlic bullet's for fighting witches and salt bullets and in his special costume the Masked Mallard Scrooge's can can also fire bullets so look out '''Boomstick: Yeah Scrooge also sometimes carries a knife from his mining days and a sword passed down the McDuck clan but when out on business Scrooge Dosen't really carry these types of weapons Wiz: Scrooge also possesses a mean temper rivalling that of his nephew no I see where Donald gets his rage from when he's in this rage he will not hold back on his foe and beat them up until they regret messing with him Boomstick: Yeah Scrooge also possesses enchanced Strength able rip apart two smokestacks and throw a rhino to the ground he also is fast enough to run from Calfornia to the North Pole in a few minutes and possesses great intelligence and a stragtic mind and once snuck into his own building and evaded the security systems easily ''' Wiz: Yeah his greatest attribute is his sheer durablity he can surivive things that would kill a normal person of his age thousands of times over like surivive being trampled under a stampede diving into pool of money without breaking his neck thousands of times and surivive atmospheric re entry '''Boomstick: Yeah he's betean the likes of Merlock dodged gunfire at point blank range been buried under his money bin and been perfectly fine outrun a lion surivived being attacked by Lions Rhiones and elephants and knocked them out in seconds Wiz: However he still is very old and well past his prime he does struggle with keeping up with younger combatants and is very proud and overconfident Boomstick: But annoy him or his family and your going to wish you hadn't EVER done angred him Baby Scrooge McDuck: This should be a lesson! Life is filled with though jobs, and there'll always be sharpies to cheat me! Well, I'll be thougher than the thoughies, and sharper than the sharpies-- and I'll make my money square! King Dedede Wiz: Popstar's Kingdom of Dreamland is a fairly peaceful place with cute inhabitants but it's run by the biggest bully in the playground King Dedede Boomstick: What this guy looks like an Empeloen poser wearing a Santa outfit and having a Bowser attitude and he's a fat cute penguin how are we supposed to take him seriously Wiz: Dedede was happy ruling his kingdom from the saftey of his castle and being greddy eating a lot of food and I mean a lot however that all changed when an infant star warrior named Kirby landed on the Planet and started stealing Dedede's fame Boomstick: At first Dedede dismissed the Star Warrior as a puff buff but the Star warrior stole the King's popularity and eating prowess and he grew jealous of Kirby and tried to fight him but it didn't go so well for him Wiz: Yeah he got his ass kicked he tried several times to defeat the Gumball but kept on failing so he teamed up with the fella to save the world Boomstick: Dedede's tougher than he looks he wields a hammer that can effortlessly break through brick and even hurt Kirby and if you take into account the things he's shrugged off that Hammer must be pretty strong Wiz: The Hammer also contains a jet pack somehow that will boost the King into the air to attack large or flying foes and deliver some powerful uppercuts to them that are far stronger than his normal blows but if the booster is charged for too long he can hurt himself Boomstick: Dedede can also suck in air and glide for long periods of time and inhale his foes but cannot copy his opponents moves unlike Kirby Wiz: Dedede can also severely damage does with the hammer jump when he jumps into the air and slams into the ground with the hammer creating a shockwave Boomstick: Dedede can also take inspiration from Vader and put on a mask to increase his ablites in a form known as Masked Dedede ''' Wiz: In this form he gains a larger steel hammer which houses a deadly flamethrower and Dedede can perform a mini tornado spin although he will start to get dizzy if he spins for too long '''Boomstick: Dedede can damage Kirby surivive being knocked off of his castle shrug off a planet sized explosion without a scratch and travel at light speed Wiz: But Dedede is quite overconfident and never has beaten Kirby he also is an easy target if he misses his foe when attacking them leaving him wide open Boomstick: But with his strength and Awesome Hammer Dedede is one deadly penguin not to be messed with ' ''NME Salesguy: How can I help you, King Dedede? Dedede: I need a monster to clobber that there Kirby Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle Death Battle Scrooge McDuck was in his office playing around sacks of money with Donald Huey Duey and Louie happily when suddenly a loud crash is heard coming beneath them Scrooge McDuck: Huh what on earth was that Donald Duck: Probably some no good fiend messing about I'll trash him Louie: I think we should check it out Duey: Yeah The Five ducks go down to the Money bin room and open the door Scrooge sees a bunch of Waddle dees and King Dedede looking from afar along with Escargoon Escargoon: Sir this is the money vault we've been looking for all this cash should be enough for you plans King Dedede: Excellent with this fortune in my hands I may finally have enough money to develop a weapon to eliminate the purple blob once and for all Scrooge: Not with my money ain't! Scrooge leaps into the money pit and pulls out his cane and stares at Dedede pissed and walks towards him King Dedede: Waddle Dees remove this old man from my sight The Waddle Dees charge at Scrooge but he wackes them with his stick and kicks them away Scrooge McDuck: you ain't gonna beat me that easy laddie King Dedede: Hm Persistant I'll guess I'll have to deal with you myself Escargoon finish counting up the money Dedede pulls out his hammer and the two stand near to each other ready to fight Fight! Scrooge lunges at Dedede and attempts to smack his face with the can but Dedede blocks with his hammer and launches into Scrooge with his booster hitting Scrooge with the front of the hammer he then tries to knock Scrooge's head off but the Duck dodges and kicks him in the gut Scrooge bounces on his cane into the air and pokes DDD's eye with it the King yells and smacks Scrooge in the side with the hammer Scrooge gets up and the two weapons cross each other DDD hammering Scrooge and causing him to stumble back DDD then hits Scrooge with the hilt of his hammer and leaps at him Scrooge: See here your not getting away with my money you fat Penguin Scrooge pulls out his pistol and shoots Dedede in the belly who shrugs off the blow although begins to bleed and then leaps into the air and performs the Dedede jump and slams into a pile of money Scrooge managed to dodge out of the way using his agility but still feels some of the impact Scrooge: Ahh take this Scrooge wackos DDD with the cane and prods him in the face and lifts up the King and slams him to the ground King Dedede: Huh pathetic is that all you've got old man Scrooge: No here's some more abuse for you Scrooge tries to punch Dedede but he blocks the punch with his fist and tosses Scrooge into the money pile then pulls him up and spins him around in a Tornado then let's Scrooge go flying into a metal wall and bounce off of it then hit in the gut by the hammer Scrooge stands up bruised bit then tries to strangle the King and headbutts him then continually wackos the King with his cane and smacks him several times bruising him and whacking him they then back up into a wall Scrooge: I'll teach you to take my money fool Scrooge dodges a punch from Dedede and throws him into the side of the wall next the Money bin's defensive boxing glove that punches DDD in the face several times knocking off his crown and giving him a nosebleed Dedede tries to inhale Scrooge sucking him towards him Donald: Give it to him Uncle Scrooge Huey and Duey: Go Unca Scrooge! Scrooge: Ahh what are you doing yah blooming bird! Scrooge is sucked towards DDD but at the last moment DDD jams his mouth open with his Cane and kicks him in the belly causing Dedede to let out a huge amount of air breaking the cane into pieces as he its them out Dedede: Ow play times over punk! Dedede puts on a mask and becomes Masked Dedede and slams Scrooge in the gut with his Hammer several times sending Scrooge sliding back Louie: Here Unca Scrooge! Louie tosses Scrooge his Masked Mallard Costume and Cane Scrooge puts it on and shoots some bullets at Dedede who is hit but shrugs off the attack the two weapons clash but Dedede knocks the Staff away Scrooge pulls out his sword and it clashes with Dedede's hammer the two engage in a struggle but DDD slams the hammer onto Scrooge's head several times blood oozing out onto the money as he crushes his head Donald Huey Douie and Louie: Uncle Scrooge!! Dedede: That was easy now get me that money Donald grabs Scrooge's body and takes it away in sadness with the Duck trio as the Waddle Dees continue to gather the money K.O! Results Boomstick: Ouch for Scrooge! Wiz: Yeah this was an easy win in Dedede's favour he is extremly strong especially with that hammer and since it can deal serious damage to Kirby it was deadly against Scrooge who didn't stand much of a chance against that Hammer especially with Masked Dedede Boomstick: Scrooge's cane may have been handy but it woundn't do much to the Penguin he is ranked a point blank Planet busting expolsion to the face and was fine while Scrooge can only surivive atmospheric rentry so he was outclassed looks like Scrooge was a Screwed McDuck in this fight Wiz: The Winner is King Dedede. Advantages and Disadvantages King Dedede: Winner + Pretty much everything - Less exprience - Less arsenal - Less agile Scrooge McDuck: Loser + More exprience + More of an aresnal + More agile - Everything else Trivia * Special thanks to Shrek-it Ralph for making the awesome Thumbnail for this battle How many stars would you rate this battle (Scrooge McDuck VS King Dedede)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Disney vs Kirby themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Greed' themed Death Battles Category:"Money"-themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles